Dental Plaque
Dental plaque is a biofilm (usually a pale yellow to white color) that builds up on the surface of teeth. If not removed regularly, it can lead to dental cavities (caries) or periodontal problems (such as gingivitis). The microorganisms that form the biofilm are almost entirely bacteria (mainly streptococcus and anaerobes), with the composition varying by location in the mouth. The microorganisms present in dental plaque are all naturally present in the oral cavity, and are normally harmless. However, failure to remove plaque allows it to build up in a thick layer and leads to increased bacterial growth.
Dental Calculus
Dental plaque is a precursor of calculus. Dental calculus, or tartar, refers to a build-up of hardened (mineralized) plaque on the teeth, formed by the presence of saliva, debris, and minerals. Mature calculus consists of an inorganic portion which is largely calcium phosphate arranged in a hydroxyapatite crystal lattice structure similar to bone, enamel, and dentine. An organic portion is also present and consists of desquamated epithelial cells, leukocytes, salivary sediment, food debris, and various types of microorganisms. Its rough surface provides an ideal medium for bacterial growth, threatening the health of the gums and absorbing unaesthetic stains far more easily than natural teeth.
Calculus comes in two forms. Supragingival (outside the gums) calculus is the visible deposit that forms on the top of the teeth. Subgingival (inside the gums) calculus forms in pockets between teeth and gums. Subgingival calculus is more harmful as it facilitates faster growth of bacteria.
Buildup of calculus often causes swelling, bleeding and weakening of gums, and can lead to gum recession and tooth loss. Calculus can even extend into pockets created between the tooth and gums. The anaerobic bacteria found in pockets around teeth may be linked to cardiovascular disease and pre-term low birth weight babies. These pockets are difficult to reach by tooth brushing, and are not affected by standard mouthwashes.
Calculus accumulates in the absence of proper oral care. Once formed, it can be removed currently only by professional cleaning by a dentist or dental hygienist using a scaling procedure, which is a process involving metal scrapers to mechanically remove calculus from tooth surfaces. The mechanical dental scaling procedure may be effective in calculus removal. However, this procedure has several disadvantages. One disadvantage of dental scaling is that the process can destroy dental cementum, which is a tooth formation critical to gum/tooth attachment. Another disadvantage of dental scaling is that the treatment may remove healthy gum tissue, which cannot regenerate. Still another disadvantage is that the procedure is painful.
A variety of chemical and biological agents have also been suggested to retard calculus formation or to remove calculus after it is formed. Pyrophosphate salts and other chemical agents are known to have the ability to retard calculus formation. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,184 and 4,610,871, the use of monoalkyl or dialkyl ethers of dianhydrohexitols to inhibit the formation of plaque and calculus on teeth is described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,363 describes the use of n-undecylenic fatty acid or a calcium or zinc salt thereof for reducing dental plaque and infections of the teeth and gums. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,711 describes spiro 1-(hydroxyalkyl)-piperidino derivatives which have efficacy in reducing the formation of plaque. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,712 discloses that alexidine dihydrofluoride is useful in the treatment of dental plaque, calculus, gingivitis and related periodontal diseases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,821 discloses that a glycerin solution of zinc chloride or other acceptable zinc salts provides effective therapy for gingivitis when applied to the gingival and teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,600 teaches a method of treating teeth in dentistry, for the prevention of calculus, removal of caries, and dissolution of plaque, comprising applying an aqueous solution containing a hypochlorite of an alkali and/or alkaline earth metal, and an amino compound capable of forming water-soluble non-mucous irritating N-chloro and/or N-dichloro derivatives thereof to the teeth. However, all of these chemical and biological agents have some disadvantages, such as discoloration of teeth or tongue, desquamation and soreness of oral mucosa, objectionable taste, toxicity, and may also causes an imbalance of the oral flora.
Dental Pockets and Gum Disease
Calculus if not properly removed may lead to more serious dental problems such as dental pocket formation and gum disease. Calculus formations house bacteria which excrete toxins that erode periodontal ligament connections, leading to erosion of periodontal ligament connections. This erosion separates teeth from gums, forming dental “pockets.” The pockets facilitate further calculus growth, leading to further separation of the teeth from the gums, ending in tooth loss.
According, there is a need for effective anti-calculus compositions and methods for the treatment of dental diseases via the non-mechanical removal of calculus from tooth surfaces, without the disadvantages that are commonly associated with conventional treatments. The anti-calculus composition of the present invention is very effective in removal of subgingival calculus, which leads to reduction of dental pockets and gum disease, and to healthier gums and prevent tooth loss.